Toad's Revenge
by Porkey Chops
Summary: Toad, my favorite character in the Nintendo Universe, gets pissed off at Peach for using him as an item. Can Toad defeat the pink prissied wonder? R/R!


Toad's Revenge  
  
  
  
After countless battles of pure bravery, Peach had made it to the final destination. As a teleporter teleported her in, she saw an evil, familiar face staring at her. She tensed her palms, took a deep breath and glared. She knew who it was……..it was Bowser.  
Bowser had been up in his lair when a giant hand of some sort told him his plan. The Master Hand was his name; an all powerful being composed of……a hand. Just a giant sized Glover, I suppose. The Master Hand's plan was simple: He would turn the heroes of the most powerful universes into trophies, leaving Bowser to reign supreme over the Mushroom Kingdom. But, like all villains plans, the plan was defeated by a chosen few heroes from scattered universes: Mario, Pikachu, Peach, Link, Luigi, Fox, Samus, and Donkey Kong and many more. With some power left, the Master Hand brainwashed all but one of the heroes. Peach.   
Bowser laughed and laughed. How could the scrawny princess of Mushroom Kingdom who he captured constantly, and also we depended on that Italian plumber, Mario, beat all those people. Bowser stopped laughing just a few minutes ago. When Peach entered where he was.  
"Bowser…" Peach said softly. Her eyes glared into Bowser like a sniper, following his every move. Bowser growled and snorted.  
"Princess, lets get this over with. When I defeat you, the Mushroom Kingdom will be mine! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Not if I can help! HA!" screamed Peach, charging up her Peach Bomber. Bowser jumped back to get out of its way. He grabbed Peach and showed her his gigantic teeth as he bit her continuously. He decided to use his fire breath to finish things off. Peach instinctively grabbed Toad from out of thin air and….  
"STOP!" Toad yelled. Peach stopped in her tracks, as did Bowser. Toad jumped from her hands and landed safely on the ground.   
"Stupid Mushroom," yelled Bowser, his fist shaking in the air, "This is a very serious battle and I don't…"  
"Shut the hell up, Bowser. I don't have time to hear you talk so go over there, pull up a chair, and hush up!" Toad said sternly. Bowser grunted and prepared to attack him. Toad looked at him more evilly this time and said, "Sit over there now before I go medieval on your butt!"   
Bowser was very surprised at Toad. He had never expected this from him. So, hoping this would get interesting, Bowser pulled up a chair and watched.   
"Toad, what the hell are you doing? I don't have time for your speeches now!" Peach yelled.   
"Well make time!" Toad said, slapping Peach in the face. "I'm tired of being your special little item, your personal guard, I've had it! You self-centered, prissy pink bitch!"  
Bowser started laughing so hard he fell off his chair. Peach was shocked at Toad. She grew red in the face and looked him straight in the eye.  
"You little……little…."  
"Shut up, I have no time for your foolish babbling. I have feelings, Princess. You use me as an item for your pleasure. We Toads are living beings and deserve to be treated as such. You have no right to tell us what to do anymore. From no on, things are going to change!"  
Bowser couldn't control himself, he was laughing so hard he was literally sucking the air out of himself.   
"Shut up, Bowser!" Peach yelled. Toad kick her in the gut.  
"No, you shut up." Toad said.  
"Please! YOU HAVE NO FEELINGS, YOU SHROOM! YOUR JUST A WORTHLESS HELPER THAT DOES BY DIRTY WORK! NOW GET BACK HERE AND HELP ME BATTLE!!!!!!!"  
Bowser had stopped laughing. He glanced at Toad. He saw pure rage in his face.   
"Hehehehe….Peach, you just made the stupidest mistake in your life.." Toad said, grinning. He uppercut Peach with his giant mushroom head and smashed her to the ground. Before she could counter, Toad charged up a smash attack at Peach with his giant head. With a blow from it, Peach was no more and Bowser sat in awe at the little guys power.  
"…..whoa…." Bowser said, clapping. Toad glanced over and took a deep breath.  
"Its over. She has finally been killed. Ever since I and she were little, she used to boss me around like there was no tomorrow. Just now, I haven't felt this good since you last captured her." Toad said. Bowser placed a hand on Toad's shoulder. "Now, we Toads can do what we wanted to do for so long…pack up and leave the Mushroom Kingdom."  
"Ya know, kid, you showed great power," Bowser said, "You have more guts than I thought you had."  
There was a long pause and then Toad looked up at the gargantuan lizard and said, "Friends?"  
Bowser looked over and grinned, "Friends."  
  
END  
This is for all of you Toad lovers out there who are pissed off at SSBM portrayal of Toad.  
  
(oOoO)  
(I I) Toad Rulz! 


End file.
